


Unsterbliche Treue

by PeachGO3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: An old story, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Der Versuch einer Erklärung für den Anfang des Infinity Wars, M/M, so many feels
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: Das Schiff des Volkes Asgard ist zerstört, aber die beiden Prinzen treffen noch lebend auf den zerstörerischen Thanos – dessen Übermacht Loki zu einem Plan zwingt, der ihm das Herz zu brechen droht.





	Unsterbliche Treue

**Author's Note:**

> Eine ältere Geschichte, die ich nun hierher transferiert habe. Geschrieben habe ich sie direkt nachdem ich Infinity War im Kino gesehen hab. Inzwischen habe ich aber ganz andere Theorien...
> 
> Author's Notes von damals:  
> Nach Infinity War brauchte ich schnell etwas Balsam für meine geschändete Seele… Das hier ist dabei herausgekommen. Es hat nicht wirklich geholfen *fml* „Treue“ ist ein vielschichtiges Thema in Marvelfilmen, darum fand ich Lokis Worte bei seinem Fake-Schwur ganz passend.

„Du redest zu viel.“

  
Wie recht Thor hatte. Und doch hatte Thanos‘ Monolog Loki aus der Seele gesprochen. Der Titan hatte diese Worte gewiss nicht zufällig gewählt. Seit der Schlacht von New York trachtete er ihm nach dem Leben… Loki spürte seine Beine kaum noch, so sehr lähmte ihn die Angst.  
Nun ja, eigentlich waren es nicht seine Beine. Er stand nicht vor Thanos inmitten des zertrümmerten und in Flammen stehenden Schiffes. Das war nicht er.

  
Thanos forderte den Tesserakt. Den Tesserakt oder Thors Leben. Das war eine einfache Entscheidung für Loki – nach allem, was geschehen war, würde ihm nie wieder eine Wahl so leichtfallen wie diese. Um die große Macht der Infinity Steine wusste er genau. Noch mehr wusste er um die Liebe zu seinem Bruder. Aber wie sollte er sie beide fort von hier bringen?  
  
Er brauchte mehr Zeit.  
  
„Töte ihn“, sagte er mit fester Stimme, und Thanos ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Der lila Machtstein erhellte das Schiffswrack mit seinem gespenstischen Schein, während sich seine geballte Kraft in Thors Schädel bohrte.  
Denk nach, Loki, denk nach…

  
Fliegen konnte nur Thor selbst, aber er war zu kraftlos nach dem Kampf. Etwas anderes als Flucht blieb ihnen aber nicht übrig, Thanos und seine Anhänger waren zu stark und zahlenmäßig überlegen, kämpfen konnten sie nicht. Würde sich der Machtstein vielleicht aus diesem Handschuh entfernen lassen? Wäre Thanos dann nicht verwundbar? Den Raumstein durfte er auf keinen Fall in die Finger bekommen, das ist keine Möglichkeit.  
  
Thors Schreie zerrissen die Luft und mit ihr Lokis Gedanken.  
Sein Bruder erlitt unsagbare Schmerzen, nie hatte Loki ihn so gehört. Er wird nicht mehr lange durchhalten können. Er wird sterben, hier im All, fern von der Welt, ohne heroische Schlacht, ohne einen Sinn. Asgards güldener Hüne, der Gott des Donners. Sein Bruder.  
„Stop, aufhören!“

  
Thanos ließ seine Hand augenblicklich sinken, Thors Stimme verstummte, sein Atem war heiser und ohne Kraft. Dieser Anblick schmerzte Loki, sein Herz hämmerte sich beinahe aus seiner Brust heraus, so heftig schlug es in ihm, als schrie es um Gnade. „Wir haben den Tesserakt nicht“, raunte Thor, „er wurde mit Asgard zerstört.“

  
Er glaubte das tatsächlich. War es nun doch an der Zeit, sich zu offenbaren? Es würde Thor das Herz brechen. Da Loki jedoch keinen anderen Ausweg sah – die Handlanger in seinem Rücken waren stets kampfbereit – hob er wortlos die Hand, um Thanos den Tesserakt zu übergeben. Dafür würde er Thor verschonen, so hatte er es doch gesagt, oder nicht? Aber war ihm zu trauen?  
Gewiss nicht. Doch dies war der echte Tesserakt.  
  
Der vertraute Anblick des Kristalls entlockte dem Titanen ein zufriedenes Lächeln.  
Aus Thors Gesicht hingegen sprach nur Enttäuschung. „Du bist der schrecklichste Bruder aller Zeiten.“  
Vielleicht bin ich das, dachte Loki schmerzlich. Hatte er es nicht verdient? Doch in ihm gab es noch einen Funken Hoffnung, dass Thor irgendwann verstehen würde. Hatte er nicht den Tesserakt gestohlen, weil er um dessen Bedeutung wusste?

  
Da bemerkte er im blauen Leuchten des Tesserakts den Wissenschaftler zwischen den Ruinen, ihre Augen trafen sich. Endlich hatte der sich aufgerappelt. Betont langsam schritt Loki voran, er musste möglichst nah an Thor heran. Doch dessen Auge kannte nur noch Wut und Trauer. Loki musste alles richtigstellen, falls dies ihre letzten Worte sein sollten, er wollte Thor beruhigen, ihm sagen, dass alles gut würde. „Ich versichere dir, Bruder“, sprach er zu ihm, „die Sonne wird wieder für uns scheinen.“

  
Thor schloss seine Augen, müde von allem, was ihn umgab.  
„Dein Optimismus ist reichlich unangebracht, Asgardier“, sagte Thanos, ehe Loki zu ihm aufsah. War der Wissenschaftler schon soweit? Seine Silberzunge sollte ihnen noch etwas Zeit verschaffen… „Zum einen“, begann Loki also, den pulsierenden Würfel fest in seiner ausgestreckten Hand, „bin ich nicht aus Asgard. Und zum anderen… haben wir einen Hulk.“  
  
Genau in diesem Moment schoss das grüne Monster aus seiner Deckung und schleuderte Thanos mit seinem fleischigen Körper fort von Thor, den Loki auffing, ehe er auf die Trümmer aufschlagen konnte. Der Tesserakt fiel zu Boden, doch das war ihm egal. Thors Gewicht machte es schwer ihn beiseite zu schaffen, aber Loki gelang es irgendwie, sein Überlebensinstinkt war stärker denn je.

  
Der Hulk brüllte und schlug mit seinen mächtigen Fäusten auf Thanos ein, der dem nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte und immer weiter zurücktaumelte, während Loki seinem Bruder hinter einem schützenden Trümmerteil auf die Beine half. Sein Blick war unlesbar, Loki hoffte, er würde verstehen. Der Machtstein hatte einige Narben an Thors Schläfe hinterlassen. Kein Kampf hatte ihm jemals so sehr mitgenommen, er brauchte Ruhe. Aber natürlich war er mehr zum Kämpfen aufgelegt, der Gott des Donners.

  
Thor brach den Blickkontakt zu Loki und ließ seine Hand los, um dem Hulk zur Hilfe zu eilen, denn das Blatt hatte sich gewendet: Thanos wich den Schlägen zunächst nur aus, doch dann erlangte er die Oberhand und streckte das Wutmonster nieder, das mit einem dumpfen, lauten Knallen auf den eisernen Boden aufschlug.  
Der Hulk, besiegt? Lokis Marionette duckte sich hinter die Trümmer, er fürchtete fast, sein hämmerndes Herz wurde ihn verraten. Gab es nicht hier hinten einen Weg nach draußen…?  
  
Thor hatte sich eine Eisenstange geschnappt und versuchte mit letzter Kraft, sie gegen Thanos zu schleudern, um dem Titanen so Einhalt zu gebieten, doch es war vergebens – die Stange prallte an ihm ab und landete mit metallischem Klirren auf dem Boden. Thor holte zu einem letzten Schlag aus, den Thanos unbeeindruckt blockte und nutzte, um den geschwächten Asgardier meterweit durch die Luft zu schleudern. Als er aufprallte wurde Thor augenblicklich von kalten Metalltrümmern eingesperrt, die Thanos‘ Gehilfe mit telepathischer Kraft auf ihn lenkte, um ihn vollständig bewegungsunfähig zu machen.

  
Lokis Atem stockte. Was konnte er noch tun? Er müsste den Zauber erneuern, die Marionette, irgendetwas… Der Gott des Schabernacks hatte bisher immer einen Ausweg gekannt. Verzweifelt beobachtete er seinen Bruder, der inzwischen gar nicht mehr versuchte sich aus seinem metallischen Gefängnis zu befreien. War denn schon alle Hoffnung verloren…?  
  
Gerade, als dieser Gedanke durch Lokis Kopf schoss, eröffnete ein ohrenbetäubender Knall den regenbogenfarbenen Bifröst – Heimdall. Der Wächter war also noch nicht tot!  
Der Hulk wurde von der enormen Kraft des Bifröst angehoben. Wollte Heimdall ihn nach Midgard schicken? Loki witterte seine Chance. Er konnte nicht hier an der Außenwand des Schiffswracks hocken und nachdenken, während sein Bruder immer weiter litt. Wo war der Tesserakt? Er konnte ihn nirgends finden.

  
Kurzentschlossen sprang Loki also, gerade noch rechtzeitig, in den Bifröst, ehe sich die Brücke wieder schloss, und schoss im Regenbogenlicht durch die kalten Weiten des Universums, das ihn forttrug vom Schiff, weg von den Leichen, weg von Thanos. Und von Thor.  
Loki schluckte, jetzt musste alles ganz schnell gehen. Ein Täuschungszauber auf dieser Entfernung? Mit jeder Millisekunde wuchs sie, immer schneller, es war Eile geboten.  
  
Mit allen Mitteln, die er bei seiner Ziehmutter erlernt hatte, gelang es Loki die Marionette zu erneuern, die der trotz der hohen Reisegeschwindigkeit des Bifrösts immer noch kontrollieren konnte. Durch ihre Augen konnte er wieder sehen, wie Thanos den Tesserakt mit nur einer Handbewegung zerbröseln ließ – diesen mächtigen Würfel, dem er einst so viel zu verdanken hatte… Der kleine, helle Kern passte perfekt in den goldenen Handschuh des Titanen. Jetzt besaß er die Macht von zwei Infinity Steinen…

  
Loki fröstelte. Beherzt ließ er die Marionette aus ihrem Versteck springen, als Thanos von zwei weiteren Steinen auf der Erde sprach.  
„Ihr wollt also zur Erde, ja? Dort könntet ihr einen Fremdenführer gebrauchen, nicht wahr? Immerhin habe ich etwas Erfahrung in diesem Gebiet.“ Die Worte fielen ihm schwer, doch er versuchte, so charmant wie möglich zu klingen.  
„Du betrachtest Scheitern als Erfahrung?“, fragte Thanos unbeeindruckt.

  
Loki wurde ruhiger. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Thor in seinem Metallgefängnis. War er noch schwerer verletzt als zuvor? Musste er sich Sorgen machen? „Ich betrachte Erfahrung als Erfahrung“, sagte Loki mit fester Stimme. Jetzt hatte er alle Aufmerksamkeit. So sprach er weiter, einen Fuß vor den nächsten setzend: „Mächtiger Thanos! Ich, Loki, Prinz von Asgard…“ – ein letzter Blick zu seinem Bruder, gefesselt und geknebelt, den Körper zitternd und das Auge funkelnd – „Odinson, der rechtmäßige König von Jotunheim und der Gott des Schabernacks“ – der Dolch formierte sich in seiner Hand – „schwöre dir hiermit meine unsterbliche Treue.“

  
Loki spürte Thors Blick auf sich, als er den Kopf senkte, um sich vor Thanos zu verneigen.  
Ein letztes Mal Durchatmen.  
Dann stach er zu.  
  
Wie zu erwarten konnte er Thanos nicht töten. Ganz im Gegenteil, er selbst musste sterben. Vor Thors Augen.  
Schon wieder.

  
Was glaubte dieser Thanos, wer er war? Wollte er die Infinity Steine sammeln, um Gott zu spielen? „Du wirst niemals ein Gott sein.“ Das gab Loki ihm noch mit, ehe das Augenlicht seiner Marionette erlosch und er, dicht hinter dem Hulk, weiter durch den Bifröst rauschte. Hatte Thor die Maskerade durchschaut? Hoffentlich. Loki hatte sich absichtlich dumm angestellt. Thanos könnte niemals ein Gott sein, aber Loki und sein Bruder, sie waren Götter, sie konnten nicht einfach so getötet werden.

  
Nachdenklich ließ sich Loki von dem Regenbogen durchs All tragen. Wenn er auf der Erde ankam, dann bräuchte er Hilfe. Aber dem Hulk konnte er sich nicht anschließen, der war zu auffällig, immerhin glaubten Thanos und seine Anhänger ihn tot. Oder nicht? Diese Dummköpfe konnten ihn unmöglich durchschaut haben.  
Aber was war mit seinem geliebten Bruder? Würde er…?  
Daran durfte er jetzt nicht denken. Sicherlich hatte er Thor das Herz gebrochen.  
Aber er musste weiterhin den Schein seines Todes wahren, er musste im Geheimen ein Team zusammenstellen, so wie auf Sakaar. Aber Valkyrie war fort mit den wenigen Überlebenden des Schiffs, Sif war mit Asgard untergegangen, Thors Teamkollegen viel zu prominent.  
  
Doch halt! Gab es nicht noch…?  
  
Loki beschloss sich auf die Suche zu machen, sobald er in Midgard angekommen war.  
  
  
  


*・: ↯ :・*

  
  
  
Überall hatten sich die Menschen aufgelöst, in ekelhaften braunen Staub, der wie totes Laub davonwehte. Wie viele hatte Thanos auf dem Gewissen? Hoffentlich kam Loki noch nicht zu spät… Er hatte viel zu viel Zeit für das Auffinden des alten Feindes benötigt. Doch hier musste er sein, keine Frage.  
Er stand in der Küche, jeden Muskel des Körpers angespannt, die Augen weit aufgerissen, als er Loki erblickte.  
  
„Du…!“  
Entgegen Lokis Erwartung setzte er nicht zum Angriff an. Er stand einfach nur da, fassungslos und verwirrt. Loki trat langsam näher. „Ich habe es auch gesehen, Barton, du hast nicht geträumt.“  
„Was machst du hier, Arschloch?“, fragte der Bogenschütze – nicht wütend, sondern durcheinander.  
„Ich bin hier um dich wieder zu beschäftigen“, sagte Loki nonchalant und sah sich um. Ein hübsches Landhaus, sehr idyllisch. Hier konnte man es gewiss für längere Zeit aushalten.

  
„Mich beschäftigen? Was?“ Nun kochte doch Wut in Bartons Stimme hoch. „Meine gesamte Familie hat sich gerade vor meinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst, und jetzt kreuzt ausgerechnet du hier auf?“  
„Hör mir zu“, gebot Loki, die Hände nun nicht mehr hinter dem Rückend versteckt, „ich bin nicht als Feind zu dir gekommen. Dass deine Familie fort ist, ist das Werk von Thanos.“

  
„Thanos“, wiederholte Barton, als glaube er kein einziges Wort. Seine Augen waren feuerrot.  
„Ja, Thanos. Er will die Infinity Steine sammeln. Nun, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Hälfte der Menschheit gerade ausgelöscht worden ist, wird er sein Ziel erreicht haben.“  
„Die Hälfte der Menschheit? Mit Steinen?“  
„Hier sind kosmische Kräfte im Spiel. Hör also auf, Fragen zu stellen und folge mir.“  
  
„Dir folgen? Danke, nein, da habe ich genug schlechte Erfahrungen mit gemacht“, platzte es aus Barton heraus, während er schnellen Schrittes ins Wohnzimmer verschwand.  
„Ich habe mit dir nur gute Erfahrungen gemacht“, entgegnete Loki ehrlicherweise, „du bist ein außergewöhnlicher Kämpfer.“  
„Aber du bist viel zu selbstverliebt, als dass du mich einfach um Hilfe bitten würdest“, kam es trocken zurück. Loki blieb stehen. Barton hatte eine Bodenplatte geöffnet und kramte wild in dem Versteck herum.

  
„Wirst du mitkommen?“, fragte Loki mit fester Stimme.  
„Dieser Wahnsinnige hat meine gesamte Familie auf dem Gewissen“, sagte Barton zähneknirschend, einen schwarzen Koffer in der Hand, „ich schätze, ich werde euch Idioten wohl niemals los.“  
„Ist das ein Ja?“  
„Das ist die Gewissheit, dass ich keine Sekunde zögern werde, wenn du mich verarschst.“  
„Ist das eine Drohung?“  
„Verdammt richtig, Ziegenhelm. Und jetzt flieg mich zu diesem Thanos, damit ich ihm den Arsch aufreißen kann.“

  
Dieser Kampfgeist war genau das, was Loki brauchte. Oder war es nur blinde Wut? Egal. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten, wie sich der Bogenschütze eine Träne aus den Augen wischte. Ob auch Thor um seinen Bruder geweint hatte…?  
Er versuchte Barton zu erklären, dass er nicht fliegen konnte, was seinen neuen Teampartner sichtlich aufbrachte. Als stummer Diener hatte er ihm besser gefallen.  
  
„Was ist mit deinem Bruder? Hätte nicht er hier auftauchen können?“  
„Meinem Bruder geht es gut“, sagte Loki, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Barton.  
„Und Natasha?“  
„Ich habe niemanden von ihnen gesehen. Von deinen Freunden.“  
„Was habe ich auch erwartet…?“, murmelte Barton.

  
Thor geht es gut, wiederholte Loki in seinem Kopf. Thor geht es gut. Er ist ein Gott. Und er ist stark. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig nicht zu wissen, wann er seinen Bruder endlich wiedersehen durfte, um ihn zu umarmen. Und nie wieder von seiner Seite zu weichen. Das hier war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht und Thor seinem Schicksal überlassen hatte.


End file.
